humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Conscious vs. Subconscious
There is only one fundamental process of creation. That means that all the events and results that occur in our lives must in some way be expressions or results of that process. Yet it is evident that we do not consciously will and seek all that happens to us and around us. There are times when we are not consciously seeking anything, but still events occur. How or what determines these results? The process of creation is occurring all the time, whether we know it or not, whether we are conscious or not. The Secret advocates consciously utilizing this process to achieve what you aspire for. It also cautions that the same process – the same law of attraction -- is active every time you think about something you do not want or do not like as well, so be careful what you focus your attention on. Consciousness is power. Still most of us would respond that many things occur which we did not think about consciously at all. Here lies the other side of the truth. Our conscious attention is only one aspect of our consciousness. A large part, indeed the major part, of our consciousness is subconscious – meaning it lies below our surface awareness. Skills are examples of this. Whether you type on the computer or write with a pen, a subconscious knowledge and will guide each movement and enable you to correctly put down your thoughts. Physical skills belong to the subconscious of the body, the subconscious physical. Similarly, we all possess subconscious attitudes, aspirations, thoughts, conceptions, desires, preferences, fears and impulses which are casting out their vibrations just as inevitably as the habits which guide the body when we walk, eat or breathe. The process of creation applies to these as well. Fear of failure attracts the failure one fears. Doubts and suspicion about the trustworthiness of other people attracts to us untrustworthy people. They too are elements of consciousness that have the power of attraction. Observant people can often trace the sources of their own illnesses, accidents, disturbances and failures to this source in the subconscious. Proponents of The Secret advise us to focus on the positive powers of The Secret, rather than dwell on the natural consequences arising from subconscious action of the law of attraction. In practice, the more we try to consciously utilize the law of attraction, the more we become aware in ourselves of those very subconscious elements that stand in the way of our accomplishment. Success is most readily achieved by reversing or removing these negative elements as Darcy did in Pride & Prejudice. Since consciousness is power, that power can be consciously exercised by us over our own subconscious formations. Only a highly realized yogi can possess sufficient power of consciousness to fully expose and illumine all the dark corners of the subconscious. But all of us have the power to direct whatever consciousness we do possess positively. That is why The Secret advocates three powerful strategies – cheerfulness, faith and gratitude – to utilize the consciousness we have in the most positive and constructive way possible for us. Category:Principles Category:Process of Creation Category:Spirituality Category:The Secret